Summoning Hatred
by Celestinasong
Summary: Gai is given a mission that he isn't sure he can handle. Slash yaoi couple to be announced
1. Chapter 1

Summoning Hatred 1

by Celestinasong

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's note: ReViEwS WeLcOmE :D. This is a sequal to Summoning Fear. This fic does not focus on Naruto and Sasuke... for now. We shall see what happens.

Gai woke up, drenched in sweat, his eyes blindly seeing the nightmare he had just experienced. The Sharingan eyes in his mind belonged to a boy he had fought in his childhood. A boy who had died young. Gai was panting, trying to make the images in his mind go away, but they were imprinted behind his eye. Gai stood and grabbed a bottle of vodka from the desk and chugged it. He hadn't dreamed of Obito in years, and now he saw those haunting eyes the day he was supposed to go interrogate another Sharingan user.

"Kuso," Gai muttered as he sloshed alcohol across his floor. He drank out of shame, and horror, and whatever excuse one needs to drink. It burned through his blood and made him calm.

It was five o'clock in the morning, and for once he had not woken for training or any other purpose but to escape his own memories and the twisted interpretation his mind supplied.

The dream had begun in the Chunin exams, where his team had met with Kakashi's. The instant camaraderie and connection had not surprised Gai, but Kakashi and Obito had both resisted. Naturally Gai had made his childish mistakes, forgetting their names or being too arrogant about his own strength. Kakashi had quickly shown him his error, to Gai's surprise. He had been dogging Kakashi's steps ever since.

Obito had not been that strong, compared to Kakashi, but his personality was like friction, where Kakashi's was like ice. Obito had been easier to grasp, and harder to keep. His kindness was taken for granted and only when it was gone was it noticed. Too little too late, as they say. Gai was not usually one to dwell on such things. He pushed the vodka away, and dressed to train, with a massive headache and enough alcohol in him to tame his errant thoughts.

The dream contained a wild unimaginable scene where Kakashi and Obito and Gai were embracing. Gai didn't want to think about the dream, but the image of Obito moaning in pleasure between Kakashi and himself was too vibrant. Disturbing. Gai swallowed, and for a moment his sorrow was rising like bile in his throat. For him lust was understandable, but this feeling of loss and anger was deeper.

"Obito," Gai whispered.

He looked around the room, wondering why he was dreaming about this. It was strange, out of the blue. Gai hadn't been that close to Obito, but he had fought him, and to him that was all he needed to get to know someone. After chasing vodka with coffee the dream and the bad memories were already blinking back, and he forced himself to get going.

Gai did the most grueling training routine he had created, trying to pull away from the sinking feeling. Standing beneath the cold waterfall was the final step, and meditating without food, completed his training. The beauty and the glistening green leaves of Konoha rejuvenated him. The morning birds began to sing and Gai knew it was time to go.

Tsunade sama stared at his wet hair, his slightly glazed eyes, and his less than stellar posture, with a sharp eye. Kakashi stood beside her and Gai felt his face heat up. Kakashi was too observant not to notice but he stood impassive. Gai peered at them. The morning sun was beginning to irk as Gai tried to muster his usual energy.

"Do you know why you were chosen for this assignment?" Tsunade asked.

"..." Gai paused, thinking. He had captured the kid, but it seemed something had weakened Itachi before that. Gai knew how to fight a sharingan user, but Itachi was already in custody so he was not certain why they had chosen him.

"Be that as it may. Kill with kindness, so to speak." Tsunade continued.

"You want me to...?"

"It's a saying, Gai. It means to get something without force, be kind and try to get him to open up voluntarily," Tsunade explained, raising an eyebrow, giving him a closer inspection.

"Just be yourself," Kakashi added, and Gai could swear he was smirking beneath his mask.

Gai quickly averted his gaze. Kakashi seemed to shift forward minutely, but Gai stared at the floor, refusing to acknowledge him. Then he nodded at Tsunade.

"Make sure he stays alive and in Konoha and just make him comfortable. Ibiki was completely stumped by this one, and you know he's the best we have. So a new tactic is in order." Tsunade gave him a long look under her lashes, and then dismissed him.

Full of confusion, Gai rushed out, without his usual bounce. Kakashi watched him, slightly concerned. Tsunade just looked perplexed.

"Are you sure about this. You heard Itachi speak to him?"

"Yes, for some reason, he did," Kakashi said.

"Itachi is a very difficult case, and I trust Gai but he's a little eccentric Kakashi," Tsunade murmured.

"That works in his favor, most of the time. People tend to underestimate and discount him for some reason," Kakashi said.

"But you don't," Tsunade replied.

"No, which is precisely why I can beat him six times out of ten*," Kakashi shrugged.

* * *

Gai had been on the verge of getting his mind out of the gutter until he had seen Kakashi. Kakashi was too handsome and too cool, and it brought Gai right back into it. Somehow he in the dream he was younger, and more...verile. It had been too good, and now he was trying to come to terms with his own horrible desires, which were really just respect and -yes love, damnit- for people who had more beauty than he ever would.

"Yosh!" Gai shouted, as he ran to the building. He needed to rev himself up for this, so he wouldn't be caught flat footed.

Gai found the prison, and got to the right floor. Whatever he was expecting it was not to discover his prisoner, weakened by chakra suppression, being suffocated by the guard. Itachi was struggling beneath the ninja who was strangling him with all of his strength. Chains held Itachi's arms in place while he died. Itachi must had fought back hard because the guard was bleeding. Gai saw red, and in his haze he kicked the guard in the head. That sufficed to knock him out until Gai could do damage control.

Itachi coughed struggling for breath, coming to. His clothes were dirty and pulled half off of him. His skin was pale from the clothes he usually wore, and Itachi's long hair made him look so completely different from Obito. A bishi*, more so than any other Uchiha he had ever met, and it distracted Gai taking him off guard. His fierce, black eyes were trained on Gai suddenly, and in them Gai saw a combination of his two childhood friends, the fire and steel, the heat and frost. Beyond that was something else, something he couldn't quite define.

And then Itachi spat in his face.

Gai flew back like he had been slapped. For a moment he had to process what had happened, then reacted without thought. He had punched the kid in the nose before blinking, and heard it crack. Itachi began to bleed everywhere, and passed out from the lack of oxygen as Gai stared at his bloodied fist.

Tsunade sama was going to kill him.

"Shimata," Gai cursed for the second time that day, which was completely out of character for him. He swore he would do better tomorrow. For now he had to clean up the mess he had just created and get himself together. So much for kindness.

End of chapter.

*I have no idea how often Kakashi wins the fights but I like to think its almost even... what do u think?


	2. Chapter 2

Summoning Hatred

by Celestinasong

Author's note: Going home! Bye japan. Its been... real. Lol

Fans of Gai wanted! Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Gai decided the best thing to do after that debacle from the day before, was to start over. He poured out all of the vodka, even the special hidden stuff, that cost a fortune. Gai had gotten it as a gift and now he was getting himself together. No dream would get the best of Gai Might. Not when so many lives were at stake.

He entered the moldy building, and raced to the seventh floor, making it in less time than he thought- which spared him from doing 500 crunches while hanging suspended by the knees- and he paused to catch his breath. The prisoner was awaiting his arrival with anticipation and ardent fervor to greet Konoha's Blue Beast.

The darkness of the cell made it difficult to decipher the person from his surroundings. Gai squinted into layers of darkness, and began to stare into shades of gray. Itachi sat against the wall, his back ramrod straight, sharp eyes glaring, and hair falling long past his face. His legs were splayed out like a spider, crouched defensively. When Gai enterred Itachi moved, suddenly, as if to attack. It was eerie to see the illusion of elongation of his legs, because of the speed with which he moved. Even though he was chained down, unable to get beyond the iron bars of his cell, Gai's fighting spirit went from zero to max.

The healers had fixed him up, but Gai was still sorry about the pain he had put Itachi through. As a prisoner being strangled and then punched had to be very discouraging, no matter the provocation.

As his eyes adjusted it didn't seem so dark. Long beams of sunlight crossed around Itachi, putting his features in sharp contrast. Seeing that there was nothing to be worried about, Gai sat in a folding chair beside the door. He met Itachi's eyes, smiling his best winning smile. Itachi was still and forbidding, his black eyes held the promise of death. They were so cold and Gai felt a chill go up his spine and the hairs rise, and he knew that if he could Itachi would have used the Sharingan if his chakra was not blocked.

"Are you in the wrong place?" Itachi asked, rudely.

"You are the infamous Itachi Uchiha are you not?"

"Hn."

"Then no, of course not! I am your new guard, since the last one tried to kill you. My name is Gai Might! Don't worry, I bear no grudge against you and I have no urge to kill you! You are our precious captive and I will treat you with the respect you deserve!"

"Respect?" Itachi repeated, staring at Gai. Itachi had a very subtle aura and a sharp tongue and Gai had been warned not to fall into sparring of any kind.

"I do apologize for hitting you," Gai said, sincerely. Itachi stared at him, his face unreadable.

Gai refused to play games, and be manipulated, but Itachi was hard to read. The young man appeared forthcoming and Gai could tell that he was fearless. Gai had respected that but he only knew the gossip about Itachi's doings since his fall from grace. It was odd for someone so good to become so bad almost overnight.

"What happened to you? I always remember what a good boy you were," Gai asked, hoping to bring forth said child somehow.

"Konoha happened," Itachi replied, bringing his hand up in a strange mockery of a familiar gesture, something most Konoha shinobi did in greeting. Itachi's rising anger seemed palpable.

"You wanted to protect Sasuke, is that why you came here?" Gai asked.

Itachi smiled and said, "My mission has been, and always will be to protect Konoha."

If that was true then he had a strange way of showing it. Itachi had been outlawed when Gai had become a jonin, and he was as stunned as everybody else when he heard. No sane person could kill that many people that fast, including members of his own family and still smile like that.

"Are you hungry?" Gai asked, putting some food from his pocket, and tossing it carefully. The food had wax paper around it and Gai was taking a chance by feeding his prisoner. He had no choice though, because his own morals wouldn't allow him to let the boy starve.

"Thank you," Itachi said.

Gai watched him eat, resolute but hard pressed to be kind. What did Tsunade sama mean exactly... how could he walk the fine line between kindness and stupidity? Gai would have to follow his gut, even though it may not be quite as kind as she had been expecting. Gai was a fan of tough love over kindness. Of course he wanted to give the boy humane treatment, but it was far better treatment than Itachi had dished out to Konoha. Gai would have done that anyway, so why?

The internal struggle must have shown on his face, because Itachi's eyes glinted in amusement.

"Why did they send you here? Someone like you isn't involved with me, you should tell them that," Itachi said.

"Tell whom?" Gai asked, suddenly curious by those words. Who was Itachi referring to by 'them?' Itachi had to know of the new Hokage by now.

"You don't know anything," Itachi mused darkly into the far side of the cell.

"Enlighten me," Gai invited.

"You're very strong aren't you? You have a very sturdy build, very muscular. Nice tan. Have you ever been blown by a man?"

Gai's eyes widened and to his horror his dream came back to him, and he looked at Itachi's body, and back into his eyes in a moment of utter vulnerability. The temptations he had seen in his dream came back, with a face, and soft pale skin identical to this boy's. Someone writhing against him in pleasure... The urges that he had always managed easily before were turning a strange corner. Itachi looked immensely satisfied.

"Are you offering?" Gai asked after a long pause, his jaw set.

"You couldn't afford it," Itachi scoffed, raising a single brow.

"Why do you say that?" Gai asked despite his rising indignation.

"Because I don't want money."

"I can't help you escape," Gai shrugged.

"Your loss," Itachi said

"You should not offer something that priceless for anything other than love," Gai said, standing up.

Itachi tilted his head, moving forward and standing up to approach the bars.

"Love died for me when they did," Itachi said, his eyes hollow holes, surrounded by a hate filled face.

"You're too naiive, if you think you can kill love so easily," Gai smiled, unable to help it. This boy was too cute somehow. Then again Gai had strange taste, or so he had been told. He was friends with Kakashi after all.

Up close Gai could see the minute signs of surprise in Itachi's face and the weighing look sent after it. It was strange, the boy seemed almost honest despite all of his verbal attacks. It was quite surreal. Then Itachi turned away, and sat in silence for the rest of the day until evening cast its tranquility over them. Gai had decided to sleep there on a cot, because he was a light sleeper and because not sleeping wasn't an option.

Gai woke up energized and intrigued. He wanted to get to the bottom of the mysterious Uchiha criminal. The boy's life was a maze. There was so much darkness in it, but Gai was sure he would find some way through to him.

"You're still here?" Itachi asked, running a hand through his tousled hair and watching Gai beneath his eyelashes.

"You can't chase me off, I have never shirked a mission." Gai changed his clothes in the hallway, enjoying the warm sunlight beaming in through the window.

Itachi considered this, his face quite serious.

"Don't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles!"

"You think your upbeat attitude will save anyone?" Itachi asked, without emotion.

"Maybe not." Gai thought about that, aware suddenly of all of his limitations."I couldn't protect you, could I?"

"You didn't know me. You don't."

"I will protect you. If I fail I will do 300 pushups with my nose!"

"That's impossible," Itachi sighed.

"You mean improbable. Nothing is impossible," Gai said, striking his hippest pose.

Itachi seemed to look at him closely, into his eyes, and past his behavior to see inside him. Without the Sharingan it must have been tougher than he was used to. Gai looked back, holding his pose for a moment before relaxing. He was used to working out at this time, so he gave up the staring contest and began his daily routine.

Then at ten o'clock he heard footsteps coming toward them, and saw Itachi straighten minutely. Then Kakashi was there, and Gai smiled brilliantly, at him and the bountiful food he presented. He had finally accepted that he couldn't let his dream get between them. Gai bit his tongue.

"So are you surviving the company?"

"Of course! It's-" Gai began.

"I wasn't asking you," Kakashi said, with a smirk.

Gai crossed his arms indulgently, glancing at Itachi who remained silent.

"I am here to relieve you," Kakashi said.

"I don't need relieving, this isn't hard at all!" Gai yelled.

"Gai, at least take a shower, you stink," Kakashi argued.

"But..." Then Gai paused as inspiration hit. "I'll be back in an hour, or I will climb the stairs using only one hand!"

"Just take your time."

The silence Gai left behind him as he walked out made him want to hurry. Those two put together made enough sparks to flame a fire.

"Gai-kun, are you feeling alright?" Kakashi asked as he turned to leave.

"Of course, I'll prove it-" Gai announced, posing.

"No, that's fine. Just... You seem a bit down somehow." Kakashi said, following him into the hallway.

Gai leaned against the wall, head down, arms crossed. He thought carefully, about everything, and still could find no answer.

"There's something. But I can't really discuss it. Some things we must battle through alone, my friend." Gai said solemnly.

Kakashi's face seemed so shocked to hear this, and somehow not as cool as usual. His worry was etched in his chiseled face.

"I..." Kakashi's eye darkened somewhat but a wall came down between them that had never been before.

Gai left without expecting more and somehow hoped Kakashi would do the same for him.

end of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Summoning Hatred 3

by Celestinasong

Author's note: I dont have any reviews for this but I have followers. Thank you for being so loyal and kind to my fic. I know its very different from the first fic, Summoning Fear, and those of you adaptable enough to try it have my gratitude. Please feel free to review! I don't know how everyone is feeling about this at all...

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

In the mornings Gai had gotten used to someone relieving him for one hour. On that day it was Kakashi, looking the same as usual, if a little bored. When Gai returned from his routine cleanup, he noticed something odd. The floor inside of the cell was littered with long black hair, but Gai forgot about it as soon as he saw Kakashi. The look on Kakashi's face was searching. Then his face shuttered. Kakashi rose from his seat, book in hand, eyes averted.

"What's with the bucket?" Kakashi asked, eyebrow raised.

"My prisoner needs to bathe as well," Gai said, smiling grimly.

Kakashi stared at him, beneath the mask his mouth was open in disbelief, he then glanced at Itachi. Gai followed his eyes, to the stony expression that settled on Itachi's face. Beneath that was a flurry of activity that quickly stilled.

"I have a mission, don't get yourself killed please," Kakashi said, eyeing Itachi.

"Isn't that my line?" Gai asked.

As Kakashi moved to leave Gai unconsciously watched him go. They had been rivals for so long that Gai had never realized that he didn't really know that much about Kakashi. They fought and competed but in the end Kakashi never said anything, and Gai just took it for granted that they were close. The more he thought about it the more he noticed Kakashi's silence and secrecy. It had never occurred to him to go beyond that until he started thinking about Kakashi, seeing him in a different light. The risk of destroying their friendship made him hesitate.

"Are you with him?" A soft voice asked.

"He's my rival." Gai said, feeling guilty for his resentful thoughts.

Gai felt himself begin to brood, and decided he had to confront Kakashi soon. He was not one for all this gloom and doom.

"You're going to help me." Itachi said, in a voice like honey. Gai met his eyes in a single moment of heat. The gaze he met was not pleading or nervous, but stating a simple fact. Itachi seemed so different without his black cloaks and Sharingan eyes, but the feeling of power within was still evident.

Gai frowned, and looked around the cell, trying to change the subject. He had promised to protect Itachi and that promise was going to cost him, it seemed. Gai refused to sacrifice Konoha for him though.

"What did you do to yourself?" Gai asked, noting the hair all around.

"It wasn't me," Itachi asked.

"Who?" Gai asked, staring at the boy, noting some bruises that hadn't been there before. Kakashi would never...

"It wasn't him either," Itachi sneered, turning away. Gai was puzzled, and logged it away for further inspection.

"I brought you some soap, and a rag. Though it's not much, you probably want to get clean," Gai opened the cell momentarily to push the bucket across the floor so Itachi could reach it. The small sink would have to do, even though it only held cold water.

"The soap?" Itachi asked, glancing at him.

"Oh!" Gai fumbled through his pockets, muttering to himself, then pulled out a small box of new soap. "I got this one, it's for sensitive skin because I didn't know which kind you use..."

When he looked up Itachi was right in front of him in the cell, the chains stretched till they were almost completely taut. Gai handed the soap through and Itachi grabbed his hand and jerked him against the cell bars. Gai smelled sweat and felt Itachi's warmth emanating into his skin.

"Hey!" Gai protested, before Itachi leaned over and licked his open mouth. The tip of Itachi's tongue tickled the roof of Gai's mouth, and he froze, as Itachi caressed it. The movement was sensual and sweet, and made Gai hesitate. A fight he knew, but this was something he could not react to glibly. Gai pulled back and Itachi stepped away with the soap. His eyes held no trace of emotion as Gai glared at him.

"Why?" Gai asked, furious. "I told you-"

"Don't look so angry, I wanted to, so I did," Itachi said, a strange smirk forming.

Gai wiped at his mouth, his lips tingling with jolts of electricity. Itachi reminded him of Kakashi, taking everything lightly on the surface but underneath he had good reason for whatever he did. Gai was still off balance from his mind's betrayal in his dreams, and he didn't know how to deal with this seduction act of Itachi's. Gai had never been treated as desirable by anyone, much less someone so young and appealing.

Itachi stripped off his clothes, and began to wash, unmindful of Gai's presence. Gai turned his back and tried not to imagine what he would see if he turned around. After a few minutes Gai let curiosity get the better of him and he peeked around behind him.

Itachi was facing away, pouring water over his head, dousing himself. Gai saw more bruises and a strange tattoo on Itachi's shoulder blade. It consisted of three leaves, in the shape of a triangle, and had the Konoha Anbu symbol intertwined with it. Gai squinted at it, an uneasy feeling moving through him. Itachi glanced over and casually flicked his long hair back over it. Then he dried off using the futon blanket, and put his clothes on.

"Your friend is very protective isn't he?" Itachi asked softly.

"Who is?" Gai asked, trying to think of what Itachi was talking about. His mind was totally going down a dangerous track, and Gai was not following Itachi's words.

The pause that came next was somewhat hard to read and Gai scratched his head. Itachi sat in the sun, trying to get dry, watching him.

"Gai san, do you ever wonder if your missions are actually doing good, or evil?" Itachi asked.

Now it was Gai's turn to stare blankly. He had never seen his missions as either, or. They were vital and necessary. If he thought about the outcome and the rippling effects of every person involved he would surely go insane.

"I see... Are you another Konoha drone, mindlessly killing the 'enemies' pointed out to you? Forgive me for asking," Itachi said, with disdain.

"Is Akatsuki doing good?" Gai asked, pointedly.

"They were my only method of survival after I was targeted by hundreds of jounin from Konoha." Itachi said over his shoulder. "It is all I can do to get information about Konoha's enemies and keep her people safe."

Gai felt immeasurable sorrow after hearing this. Imagining, if it was the truth, how hard that must be to live with. If Itachi, knowing he was good, and being treated like a hostile ninja by Konoha anyway, continued to fight for Konoha. Knowing that he had only done his best, and still facing the firing squad anyway. It was a seed of a bitter, bitter fruit.

"I didn't tell you this to get your pity," Itachi said casually. "The truth is, more than pity or revenge, I just want peace."

"You will find it," Gai said, feeling one hundred percent certain.

Itachi shrugged, his face doubtful and beyond Gai's reach. The distance between them was not just from the metal bars, but the odd tattoo on Itachi's back and the mission on Gai's.

Darkness fell over them as evening settled in. Gai had not even noticed the time slip by. Eventually they both went to their futons, and Gai fell asleep to the sound of leaves whipping in the wind outside.

It was still dark when Gai opened his eyes. There was movement in the cell and muttering. The voice was familiar, but strange, the tone altered somehow. Gai stilled and strained to listen.

"You were supposed to kill him," the voice snarled, deep and menacing.

"There was a complication." Itachi responded smoothly. "I told you, I will kill him, but I need more time."

"You have no time, they are going to terminate you. I will not allow you to escape my grasp without finishing the job. You know the punishment for failure," the voice hissed.

"I won't fail," Itachi promised.

The sound of ripping echoed across the cell, and Gai peered inside to see Itachi's face a grimace. Itachi's hand ripped his own hair from his head in one flick of his wrist. Then the hand released the strands, limply falling to his side. The frown faded from his face and Itachi trembled, and collapsed on the floor in a heap.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Summoning Hatred

by Celestinasong

Author's Note: Out of Character. angst. I am warning you. Lol.

Do not own it!

Gai moaned into soft skin his mouth pressed to someone's shoulder. The dream again, but this time he was the one sandwiched between his two friends. Kakashi's silver streaked hair brushed Gai's face as Gai kissed Obito, enthusiastically. Kakashi caressed his side and stroked his behind, before finding Gai's ear with his tongue.

Gai woke with a moan and found himself in a cot staring into Itachi's eyes through the open door. Gai sat up, sweating and gasping, his eyes wide with disbelief. Nothing had prepared him for the passion he felt from Kakashi and the sweet allure of Obito. They were a deadly combination. The guilt and shame choked him, and his disgust in himself replaced his pleasure. Whatever they were, the dreams called forth something dark inside of Gai that was so powerful.

The image of Kakashi behind his eyes, no mask, grinning at him with a heat that seemed to scortch Gai somewhere deep inside made Gai just a little bit weak kneed. He had only ever seen Kakashi without the mask that one time. Kakashi had been terribly ill, and the healer had taken it off, without even hesitating, to save his life. Gai had beheld his face momentarily, then quickly turned away. It was too late though. The sight had been an accident, though he would never speak of it, or take it for granted that he had been so privileged to see it.

It was a week into the mission, and Itachi seemed almost at ease. Gai was anything but. Kakashi had been sent on a solo mission, classified location, goal unknown, and all Gai had seen was the man's back from a prison window high above Konoha as Kakashi left two days ago. Gai hadn't even tried to puzzle out what he had seen and heard the night before: Itachi mumbling, ranting at himself, and ripping chunks of hair out like it was nothing. All Gai could do was forget his worries, hope Kakashi was safe, and try to understand Itachi. The boy was obviously as clever if not more so than Kakashi. Gai had never been a thinker, he was a take action guy. Reacting without hesitation, using youthful force. He decided to wait it out, let Itachi reveal his secrets in his own time.

Gai broke Itachi's penetrating stare and grasped his head in both hands. The dream didn't shock him as much as the first, but it wounded him just as badly. Gai had tried to clear his mind every night that week, and keep his thoughts clean, but it seemed his subconscious was unwilling to obey.

"Do you dream often? You were moaning, Gai san," Itachi asked, his long hair gleaming in the morning rays. The curiosity in Itachi's almond shaped eyes seemed warm and radiant.

"I wonder... And you? Do you ever talk or walk in your sleep, Itachikun?" Gai asked, sitting up.

Those blush lips parted slowly, and Itachi's face went blank, like a pale Noh mask. It was strangely alluring and frightening at once. Yet Gai felt instant sympathy for the pain and suffering Itachi was going through, and he was determined not to add to it.

"What happened to you?" Gai asked, feeling like he was pleading for answers that he would never get.

"I did my job, and squashed a rebel group in the heart of Konoha. I saw the world in black and white back then, and I thought I could play the role of a hero." Itachi trailed off, thoughtfully. That rebel group had just happened to be everyone he knew and loved from birth.

"Do you regret it?" Gai asked gently. He was confused, not sure if this was the truth, the truth as Itachi saw it, or just a bold manipulating lie.

"I... can't change it, and I can't bring them back." Itachi scowled. "You're very gentle Gai san, for someone who doesn't believe me."

"I don't think you are lying in what you say, I just wonder what you are omitting. What is the rest? Perhaps someone else is involved."

"Am I your mission Gai san?" Itachi looked over his shoulder at Gai coldly.

The look on Itachi's face implied some other meaning, something subtle but inviting somehow. Though no less disturbing.

"You are a Konoha shinobi as am I. No more, no less," Gai said.

"There are people who would contend that," Itachi sighed.

"I believe you." Gai said firmly.

"Believe what?" A deep angry growl came from the stairs.

Gai turned to face the man, surprised and dismayed for several reasons. Though Kakashi was angry and suspicious his glare was not aimed at Gai, but behind him. He pulled Gai out into the hall, and slammed the cell block door behind them. Taking the words that Kakashi must have overheard out of context must have sounded like a terrible betrayal, but Gai didn't know that he needed to explain himself in order to make it right in his rival's eyes.

"You're back!" Gai said.

"Just in time it seems," Kakashi replied.

They stood in silence, Gai watching Kakashi silently, refusing to speak first. Kakashi slouched against the wall, his shoulders slumping more than usual. Gai wanted to reassure him, but his mind was full of too many lascivous scenes. They made him wince away from Kakashi's frank eyes, and out of the corner of his eye Gai saw Kakashi frown, and cross his arms.

"I need your help, can you take a break tonight?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"You didn't complete your mission?" Gai pondered.

"Oh, it's finished. This is a personal favor," Kakashi said.

"Of course! What is it?"

"Genma is going to cover for you for a while, so don't worry about _that_," Kakashi said sardonically.

And by that Gai somehow sensed Kakashi meant Itachi. When Genma arrived five minutes later, Gai hardly had time to greet him. Kakashi took off at a run and Gai was hard pressed to keep up as they raced across the rooftops of Konoha. He was only half paying attention as he ran, so familiar with the landscape of colored roofs. So when Kakashi struck him an open handed blow across the face he didn't even dodge it.

"You're wide open, rival," Kakashi rumbled disdainfully in his ear.

Slowly Gai turned back, a wordless fury building inside of him and suddenly it was on. He didn't know what he had done to earn such unnecessary and unplanned competition but he was ready to defend himself and win even if he didn't have time to make a rule for if he lost. He was so angry that losing wasn't even an option.

"You're slower than usual. Is it the booze? The morning waterfall or the long heart to hearts with that?" Kakashi bit out, between jabs.

"That boy is a human being and has a name, Kakashi. What is the matter with you?" Gai asked, bewildered.

"You should talk," Kakashi snapped back.

"What?"

"You won't even look me in the eye," Kakashi pointed out. "How can we compete if you don't even stay in the same room with me for five minutes?"

Gai hadn't realised that he was even doing that, much less that Kakashi took note of it. Gai wasn't trying to avoid him on purpose. It just hurt to see Kakashi's face every day and know that what he wanted was an illusion, and their rivalry had faded as desire took its place.

Gai dodged a punch and moved in to attack, knowing offense was the best defense. He had never been a defensive fighter after all, but somehow Kakashi ducked down below the strike and in a startling move caught Gai's other outstretched hand between his teeth. Gai cried out in shock, at the pain in his palm, and the disgust at such dirty tactics. Kakashi bit deep, until Gai came to his senses and sent him flying with a punch that made a hard thudding sound on Kakashi's neck. Gai's hand was bleeding and Kakashi was on hand and knee, coughing.

"What are you doing?" Gai asked, staring at the deep teeth marks gauged into the soft flesh under his pinky.

Kakashi raised himself up on one foot, and stared up at Gai silently, his dark eyes watching him with a touch of ice, and Gai held them, just barely. He knew Kakashi just wanted to know what was wrong with him, but Gai was sick with worry that it would make everything worse.

"I am knocking some sense into you. You're not behaving normally. For you, I mean. What happened? Even Lee says he hasn't seen you in days and you didn't even challenge me..." Kakashi stopped, his single eyebrow furrowing.

"This is something personal. I want to just forget about it, can't you see?"

"Maybe try getting it off your chest," Kakashi suggested.

"Why, you don't talk about your private life to me, Kakashi... But you expect me to suddenly..." Gai stopped his bitter words, feeling disappointed in himself this time. He was losing some of his shining joy to those dreams, and his usually genki disposition had obviously been affected.

"Gai..." Kakashi's voice was hesitant, and chagrined.

Gai took a long slow once over glance at Kakashi. Then met his startled eyes, and grabbed him by the back of the neck to jerk him in for a long scorching kiss, pulling the mask off after closing his eyes. The gesture seemed completely awkward and unrequited.

"We don't make demands of each other, which is Ok. I don't expect to know everything, " Gai said, then with sudden force he shoved Kakashi against the wall. "You just couldn't let it go, so here it is."

Kakashi was flushed, face warring between uncertainty and denial. The mask was back over his panting mouth.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me then fine, but this is a bit much, Gai."

Gai put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, giving him time to pull away. When Kakashi didn't Gai smiled a little.

"I won't leave you, I promise you that. I am here to stay, but I wish that if you could tell someone about yourself, if just a little, that person would be me." Gai said.

Gai moved slowly this time, savoring the moment. He kissed Kakashi against his mask, much, much more gently. It was the softness that got through to his rival, and Kakashi jerked back. The haunted look in his expression was heart breaking for Gai, who moved away, both hands raised in surrender.

"This rivalry is over, Kakashi. I started it, and now I am ending it."

End chapter


End file.
